The Snow Queen
by nabilahswift
Summary: By day, by night, every lives needs to fright. A curse of the cold, that takes every soul. Come in, come here, just a step and you'll regret. Only by a brave heart, enters without a fear.
1. Chapter 1

A girl had gone into the winter woods and never came back. She was rumored killed by The Snow Queen. Everybody was scared of her because of her curse to the woods a long time ago.

_By day, by night,_

_Every lives needs to fright,_

_A curse of the cold,_

_That takes every soul,_

_Come in, come here,_

_Just a step and you'll regret,_

_Only of a brave heart,_

_Enters without a fear.._

The Snow Queen, everybody said that who came into her ice palace, could see her monsterly face behind her beauty. When you step into it, you could see everything turns dark red. Then you'll see she came, with her beautiful blue dress, she treated you nicely. She gave you everything you wanted. But then you'll trapped, where you couldn't escape and ready to be her meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there lived a princess, who was born with ice powers. Her parents helped her controlled her powers all the years until they died. She was eighteen years old and ran away to the north mountain, up in the winter woods because can't stand living without her parents. She was scared. She ended up lived in a flawless ice castle with her living snowguard. Everybody was scared of her. She cursed the woods and anyone who step into it, will be her victim.

She had an incredible beauty, which every mans will fall in love. She wore a beautiful sparkly blue dress.

But behind her beauty, there was a frightened monster that could kill everyone.

* * *

Once, there was a 12 year old girl named Esla. She loved to discover the world around her. Her parents warned her about the winter woods that was near their kingdom. Esla always thought about how will the winter woods looks like.

One day, she went to the winter woods without her parents knowing. She brought along her knife, her foods and some ropes. There was nothing when she entered the snowy ground with trees around. She continued her walk until she found a tall mountain.

"Wow, what is that?" She saw a sparkling building over there.

She went climbing the mountain without fears. Suddenly a cold wind touched her. Then a voice whispered in her ears.

_Beware the snow, be careful of the snow, stay away from the snow queen..._

Esla ignored them. Suddenly she saw a beautiful staircase that leads to the main entrance of the castle. She was about to step on it, but a voice whispered to her again.

_Who was brave to stand, who was brave to face the beautiful snow queen, will meet the dangerous monster..._

Esla felt scared. Her body started to sweat. Her hands were shaking when she touched the staircase. She closed her eyes and slowly continued her way to the dreadful ice palace.


	3. Chapter 3

When Esla reached at the front door. She gasped. She froze and her mind went away for a while. Then a voice whispered to her.

_The beauty, they made you gasp. The ugly, they made you shout..._

She was frightened, but ignore it. Then the tall door started to open. Esla got to see the enchanted view inside the palace. Then a wind pushed her to get inside.

She could see a frozen fountain, and a round staircase. "Beautiful.." Esla was amazed.

Then a pretty woman went down from the staircase. She wore a blue, sparkly dress, her hair was platinum blonde and her face was so beautiful.

Esla was shocked to see her. She was shaking and afraid. "W-who a-a-are y-you?"

"Don't be afraid. My name's Elsa, little cutie. What's yours?"

"I'm... E-Esla..."

"Wow, we had a similar name. Why did you come here? Didn't your parents warn you about the winter woods?" She asked her.

"I wanna see the view of the winter woods. But I suddenly saw a castle. Yes, they did warn me, but why can't I go into the woods?"

"If you know the real story about the winter woods, you won't come or stepped inside." This time Elsa the snow queen's voice was darker.

"What's the story? I want to know!"

"No, you can't. Forget it. Now what are you going to do here? It's dangerous. Your parents will find you everywhere. They worried about you."

"This place's not dangerous. Just let them be, they won't know where I am."

"How did you know that this place wasn't dangerous? Don't you feel bad to your parents? Esla, you will regret doing this when they're gone."

"Why did you keep questioning me? Who are you actually?!"

Elsa was surprised. "Don't you know who am I?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one that your parents warned about. I'm the one who made the curse. I'm the monster that they fear. I'm, the Snow Queen."

She made her steps down the staircase and closed the door. The whole castle turned dark red. Esla tried to run away, but her legs suddenly stuck. The snow queen trapped her. She transformed herself, from blue eyes to red, from blue dress to dark red, from blonde braided hair to curling brown hair and her nails was suddenly long and sharp. Her voice changed into a monster's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Esla was very scared. "W-what are you going to...do?"

The snow queen walked closer to her. "I won't do anything until you asked me for your wish. I will make it true for you." She grinned. With her scary face.

"I just wanna know your story, and I want to get out of here." Esla told her.

"My story? It was long to tell. But for you, I will."

* * *

"I was born in a royal family. I was supposed to be a queen right now, but I hate it. I knew that somebody will rule over my kingdom so I won't worry about that. I have ice power since baby. My parents helped me a lot in controlling my fears and my power. But one day, they died, they left me forever. I was stressed so I ran away to this mountain. The citizens talked about me and I was angry. I cursed the woods and whoever come here, will be my victim. There were many trespassers that didn't hear their parents' advice, died frozen, in here. But you, you're the first one who didn't follow the real procedure to death. You were brave, Esla. But your parents won't proud of you." The snow queen touched Esla's face and frosted her chin. Her nails that were sharp hurt Esla's chin.

Esla gasped. She was weaker than before. She was frightened to hear the story. "My another wish..." Esla told her with a weak and scared voice.

"Oh, that one? You will, after this." The snow queen turned away and let her ice freezing Esla's body slowly.

"What, is, this?" Esla was shocked to see her legs slowly turned icy blue.

* * *

The snow queen went into her bedroom. She wandered around and thought to herself.

"That girl, she was brave. What will I gonna do to her? Kill or eat or something else?"

She flicked her finger and suddenly Esla was in front of her.

"Please, my queen. Please, don't kill me." The ice froze her hands.

"I won't kill you, my dear. I am just letting you freeze, and you won't die." She smiled maliciously. Her red eyes were shining. Her nails were growing longer and sharper.

"Wait here, I will bring you some cream." The snow queen stopped her trap to Esla. The ice stopped in her chest. Esla was weak and became weaker in minutes.

The snow queen stood in front of Esla's mostly frozen body. The evil snow queen put the creams around her. "You're my ice cream! I never taste a blood flavored ice cream. And the fresh head." She was eager to eat Esla.

"Please... No..." Esla cried. But she got nothing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The snow queen was ready to eat Esla. When she was about to touch her, Esla cried and asked for her humanity.

"Please, please, don't kill me... Don't kill me, my queen." Esla was frightened.

"I'M NOT A QUEEN! I'M A MONSTER!" Her dark voice echoed around the castle and broke some things.

"NOW, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, ESLA! YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE, THEN YOU WILL." The snow queen started to show her monsterly face.

"This is what you deserve, for going into the woods and didn't listen to your parents. You will get out of here, and this world, FOREVER. HAHAHAHAHA." She laughed loudly and Esla's face turned pale.

"Now what will I do?" The snow queen looked Esla's body which was mostly frozen and full of creams.

"No, please... No..." That was Esla's last words.

The snow queen stood closer to the innocent girl and ate her slowly. She didn't eat the head, however, she froze it and threw it into a stack of frozen heads. Then, no one ever heard of Esla anymore. The snow queen licked her lips and she transformed herself back as normal, waiting for another victim to come to her.

Esla, the unfortunate brave girl, who ended up being eaten by an evil snow queen that turned into a monster.

Until now, the mystery of The Snow Queen still haunts everybody. Her curse was still on to whoever step into the winter woods.


End file.
